


Stuck In The Past

by Baz



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Although she is in her 30's and had left High School a long time ago, Regina George still cannot get over the past.She won't stop talking about her school days and drives everyone insane.All of her friends have moved on and have successful careers, but Regina still acts and dresses like a teenager.Her father gets her a job, much to her dismay, and her narcissism is getting worse.Will Regina ever grow up, or will she act like a teenager for the rest of her life?
Kudos: 5





	Stuck In The Past

STUCK IN THE PAST

As everyone knows, Regina George was the Queen of High School. She had the power to rule, thanks her rich parents, and students feared, hated, and Regina’s own opinion, were jealous of her popularity.

But ever since High School ended, Regina was not as popular as she once was. 

And things looked bad.

It could be Karma for her bad behaviour.

Her rich mother had fallen in love with another man, who was more handsome and more richer than Regina’s father. 

So the mother left the family, remarried the richer guy and they took the youngest daughter, Kylie with them.

But really the main reason why the mother left the family was because she couldn’t stand Regina!

It was Regina and her dad from then on.

She never went to college or university. Let’s face it, all she cared about was……...well, herself and herself only.

Since they had very little money, the father had to work two jobs. But as for Regina, all she did was laze about on the sofa watching TV all day.

“Regina, it’s about time you got a job,” her father told her.

Regina looked at her dad, disgusted.

“Well then, you should work three jobs then. Honestly dad, you’re so stupid!”

She was now at the age of 33 and she still acted like she was 17.

Regina even had 2004 posters of Avril Lavingne, Linkin Park and Killswitch Engage in her room.

She was stuck in the past. 

And she missed it, badly.

Her friends had moved on. Gretchen was now a successful businesswoman who sold her father’s Toaster Strudel around the world, and Karen was married, had four children and was a successful weather woman. Regina’s father wishes that he had Gretchen and Karen for a daughter instead you-know-who.

Regina was still stuck in the past as she wandered around the mall. She even still dressed like she was sixteen, which caused many school girls to giggle at her. 

“What are you sluts laughing at?” Regina sneered at them.

“Dude, what is this? The 2000’s?” one of the girls laughed. 

Regina was about to go over and punch her, but didn’t because she didn’t want to be arrested again. 

Stuck in 2004, lost in the past, refusing to let go of the good times, Regina sighed as the loneliness kicked in. 

Apart from Gretchen and Karen, she didn’t have any friends. It’s no wonder!

“Regina?” asked a familiar voice.

It was Gretchen.

“Hey, slut,” Regina greeted her.

Gretchen was dressed in a black business jacket and skirt. 

“Hey, it’s Wednesday, you’re supposed to wear pink, you dumb bitch,” Regina laughed.

This type of humour did not suit Gretchen at all.

“C’mon, I’m kidding,” said Regina.

Gretchen looked at her friend. She was disappointed to see that she hadn’t changed.

They had lunch at a salad bar. Gretchen kept trying to tell Regina about her career, but typical selfish Regina yawned, as she never liked it when the conversation wasn’t about her. So she rudely interrupted her…

“Yeah, whatever. Do you remember you used to say ‘Fetch’’?”

“What?” asked Gretchen.

“You used to say ‘Fetch’ and it was like, so stupid,” said Regina.

Gretchen looked at her confused.

“Huh?”

“Bitch, you used to say ‘Fetch’ a lot. Remember?” asked Regina.

Gretchen just stared at her, confused.

“I don’t remember……”

Regina was shocked that her friend didn’t remember.

“You don’t remember that stupid phrase you used to say?” 

Gretchen just looked at Regina and felt disgusted.

“You remember something I used to say when I was 16?”

“Yeah,” said Regina with her mouth full of lettuce. 

Gretchen looked at Regina and then stood up.

“Well, Regina, I gotta go. I can see you haven’t changed.”

Gretchen walked away leaving behind a pissed off Regina, angry that her friend didn’t even talk about high school at all.

_She’s become boring!_ Thought Regina. 

This left her in a bad mood all day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When she came home, her dad had some news. 

“I got you a job.”

“What?” asked a shocked Regina. 

“I got you a job working at Hagan’s, the grocer's.”

Regina was shocked.

“You got me a job, without telling me?” she asked angrily.

“Regina, you’re lazy,” said her dad. “It’s time you stop lazing about the place and get some work done. You work at 8 O’Clock, sharp.”

Regina couldn’t believe it.

“I……….have………...to……...WORK?!!!”

The next morning, her dad woke her up, it took 3 attempts, and he took her to Hagan’s, the grocer’s.

It was run by Mrs Hagan, a 56 year old woman, who had a thick Northern Irish accent. 

“Hello, madam. I’m Mrs Hagan,” said the owner as she held out her hand to shake Regina’s.

But Regina just stared at her.

“What’s wrong with your voice?” she rudely asked.

“I dunno, what’s wrong with yours?” Mrs Hagan replied.

“Regina, be nice,” said her dad.

“But if you must know, I am from Derry.” Mrs Hagan told Regina.

But Regina just stared at her.

“That’s in Northern Ireland,” said Mrs Hagan.

Regina was still confused.

“Not too nice and not too bright,” said Mrs Hagan.

This caused her two daughters, Ashley and Maureen to laugh. They were about 17 years old, and reminds Regina of the type of students she hated; those who were not her. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Regina’s father as he left the shop. 

“Okay, Regina, you can start by putting those boxes in the store room,” instructed Mrs Hagan.

As the owner went into the office, Regina tried to lift a cardboard box, but it was all dusty, and she refused to get her hands dirty. 

“Sometime today, Ragina,” teased Ashley. 

“It’s REGINA,” Regina replied sternly.

“That’s what she said, RAGINA,” replied a snickering Maureen. “Now, the boss woman wants you to move the box.”

Well, why don’t you do it yourself?” asked Regina.

“Cause our mum didn’t tell us to do it, she told you to do it,” said Maureen.

The sisters had half Northern Irish/half American voices.

Regina sneered at them.

“What did you say ‘Mum’? What are you? Canadian?”

“Is Ragina doing anything, girls?” asked Mrs Hagan from the office.

“No,” said the sisters.

“RAGINA, GET TO WORK!!!” snapped Mrs Hagan.

“I don’t wanna lift the box, it’s dirty,” protested Regina. 

The sisters laughed. 

Mrs Hagan came out disgusted.

“It’s dirty? It’s DIRTY?!”

“Obviously!” replied Regina. 

Mrs Hagan looked at her, and Ashley and Maureen knew the shit was going to hit the fan.

“You better not be one of those girly-girl types!” snapped Mrs Hagan. “Y’know the ‘Oh, I broke a nail’ type!”

Regina was angered at being shouted at. She normally got away with her bad behaviour, thanks to manipulation. 

“I want a strong woman!” continued Mrs Hagan. “A real strong woman type, who can do jobs equal as men, like joining the army, building and running a business. This isn’t a beauty salon. Don’t waste me time! AND DO AS YOU’RE TOLD!!!”

Mrs Hagan stormed back into the office. Regina was shaken by the wrath of Mrs Hagan. Ashley and Maureen just looked at her and smirked. 

All day long, Regina pathetically stuck the wrong prices on the food, she ate and drank food out of the shelves when Mrs Hagan wasn’t looking, read magazines, only to have them snatched off by the boss woman.

“THOSE ARE FOR THE CUSTOMERS!”

Later, Regina appeared to have gone.

“Where is that woman?” asked an impatient Mrs Hagan. 

“In the back,” laughed Ashley.

Regina was hiding in the back room playing with her phone. Mrs Hagan stormed in and snatched the phone off her. 

“YOU’RE MEANT TO BE WORKING! NOT PLAYING WITH YOUR PHONE!”

The boss woman put the phone in a drawer in her office and locked it, much to Regina’s horror.

“You can have it back at the end of the day.”

Later, Regina’s dad picked her up. Regina was so happy to see him. 

“I must say, Mr George, she has been a nightmare,” said Mrs Hagan. “I think she's snobbish, narcissistic, rude, lazy and all around pathetic.”

“Yeah, well, that outfit makes you look….” snapped Regina.

“Regina, please!” begged the father. 

“See you tomorrow, Miss George,” said Mrs Hagan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, Regina was flipping through the channels. She had watched Karen Smith’s weather report and was jealous.

“How could the dumbest girl in world be better than me,” groaned Regina. 

It then went to a commercial featuring Janis Ian. She had come out and was an activist for LGBT rights. She was getting a lot of praise in the media. Regina groaned. Her arch enemy was famous than her. She changed the channel. It was Damien Leigh, who was now a chef. He had his own cooking show which was so successful, even Gordon Ramsay praised it.

The next day, after more slouching at work, Regina came home and saw that she got an invitation. 

It was an invitation to her HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!!!!

She couldn’t believe it! She was on top of the world! This was her Kingdom, and she, the Queen was back. She could see it now: The Plastics ruling the school and hundreds of students bowed to her. They worshipped her like the goddess she was.

The reunion was a week away, and that was all she could think about. She tried calling Gretchen and Karen, but they were busy. 

“Dammit, where you, you selfish bitches!” Regina snapped on their answering machines.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The date came and it was time to go back to North Shore High School. 

Regina was dressed in a sexy red dress and high heels. She strutted her way into the building, down to the hall and to the gymnasium. 

This was it!

But as she opened the door to face her adoring public……..

There was only twelve people there. 

“What the?”

The only people there were Ms Norbury (now Mrs Sharon Duvall), her husband, former principal Duvall, some teachers and some students Regina didn’t know and the Maths Club.

Where the hell were Gretchen and Karen? 

The Duvalls flirted with each other, everyone ate food from the tables, drank punch, tea and coffee, the students talked about the old days, but Regina was not happy. Why wasn’t anyone paying attention to her? She decided to walk up to some students and talk to them.

“Hey, remember me?”

The students looked at her with confusion.

“Er, were you in the Science Club?” one of them asked.

“No, I was the Queen of this school, duh!” Regina rudely replied.

“Oh, Regina is it?” asked another student.

“Yes,” said Regina feeling proud. 

But the students had a disgusted look on their faces. 

“You used to bully me,” said one of the girls.

“Yeah, but that’s all in the past,” replied Regina. 

The students all walked away from her and Regina felt rejected. 

_What the hell? People worshipped me!_ She thought.

Noticing that Regina was on her own, Sharon decided to talk to her.

“I see that Gretchen and Karen didn’t show up,” she said. 

“What the hell? I used to rule this school,” said Regina.

“Well, times change, people move on, they get married, have kids, have successful careers, you’re still clinging onto the past,” said Sharon. 

Regina felt down, and she was angry at her friends for not showing up.

She went to the restroom and called Gretchen’s office.

“Hello, Miss Weiners’ office, how can I help you?” 

“Is Gretchen there?” asked an impatient Regina.

“Ugh, you again,” groaned the secretary. “I told you, she is in South Korea selling the Strudel.”

“Well, call this Korea place and tell her to get her fat ass over here!” snapped Regina.

There was a pause.

“You do know that Korea is another country, right?” asked the secretary.

Regina spent all her school time on her popularity, that she never focused on her education. 

She knew she was up shit’s creek. 

“You are so stupid!” laughed the secretary as she hung up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Regina stormed over to Karen Smith’s house. She banged her fist on the front door, and it opened to reveal Karen holding her baby.

“Oh hello, Regina,” greeted Karen. 

“Bitch, what the hell is going on?” asked an angry Regina. 

“What?” asked Karen.

“The High School reunion was tonight and I was the only girl there!” snapped Regina. 

“Well, Regina, I am sorry but I have a baby to take care of,” said Karen.

Her baby girl cried.

“Oh, she needs her milk,” said Karen. “Come on in, Regina.”

Regina cringed as she walked in. The house smelled of baby vomit and baby poop. She followed Regina into the kitchen as she had a bottle of milk boiling in a pot. Karen placed the baby in her chair and took out the bottle. She sprayed some milk on her hand. 

“It’s warm,” she said.

She walked over and feed her baby with the bottle. But Regina was not having it. 

“Hey, I was talking to you,” she said. “The High School reunion……”

After feeding her baby, she began to cry. 

“Oh, she needs a burp,” said Karen as she lifted the baby out of the chair and patted her back. 

The baby burp and a little bit of milk flew out and hit Regina’s chest.

“Good girl,” said Karen as she patted her baby’s back.

She then put the baby back into her chair. Regina was fuming.

“Hey, you care more about that little shit than you do about our high school reunion!”

Karen had enough. She was really angry.

“Regina, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave!” she snapped.

Regina couldn’t believe her own minion was turning against her. 

“What?”

“We are not teenagers any more, so stop acting like one!” Karen scolded her. “My husband and my children are the most important things in the world to me! I don’t care about High School anymore!”

Regina was speechless. Karen and Gretchen had forgotten the past. 

“Fine! I’m going! This place smells like shit anyway!” snarled Regina as she stormed out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day at work, Regina was in a really bad mood. 

“My friends ditched me at the reunion!” she grumbled to Ashley and Maureen. “Me! The most popular girl at school!” 

Ashley and Maureen looked at each other. They marvelled at this woman’s ego.

After ranting for 45 minutes, Mrs Hagan came into the kitchen.

“What’s all the commotion?” she asked.

“My High School Reunion was a disaster and my friends ditched me!” snapped Regina. 

“It’s no wonder,” replied Mrs Hagan.

This caused Ashley and Maureen to burst into laughter.

“Who’d want to be your friend?” Ashley asked Regina. 

Regina was so angry.

“Okay, Ragina, after you’ve done boo-hooing, price the milk cartons,” said Mrs Hagan.

Regina pounded her fist on the table and screamed.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I WILL NOT!!!!!”

Mrs Hagan stared at Regina in shock.

“Regina……,”

“I am sick of you telling me what to do, and I am sick of you bitches making fun of me and calling me ‘Ragina’!” ranted Regina.

“Well, if you’d stop boasting about yourself and how great you are, and get some work done, I’ll treat you with respect!” replied Mrs Hagan.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TWO SLUTS!”

Regina barked at the daughters.

“AND I HATE THIS JOB! I QUIT!”

Regina stormed out of the kitchen with rage. 

“Good luck trying to find another job!”

“Oh go back to Loch Ness!” Regina snapped back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Regina walked away from the grocer’s. She was glad she didn’t have to work there anymore, but she couldn’t let her dad know. If he knew, he would get her another job. 

Regina went to the bar and drank away at a cocktail trying to think of how to make money. 

She saw a handsome man sitting at his own looking at his phone. She knew what to do. 

She walked over and began to flirt with the man.

“Hiiiii,” she purred sexilly. “You’re very handsome, your girlfriend is very lucky.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” the man replied joining in.

“Boyfriend?” Regina asked cheekily. 

“No,” laughed the man. “But I do support Janis Ian for LGBT rights.”

Regina ignored the fact that he mentioned her arch enemy.

“So you doing anything later?” she asked him.

Later, they went back to his place and did it. Regina even got $50 for doing so.

“See you in the future, big boy,” she purred as she sexilly left his apartment.

This was now Regina’s way of making money. All she had to do was have sex for money and her dad didn’t suspect a thing. He still thought Regina still worked at the grocer’s.

“I came to visit you at work today, and you weren’t there,” her dad told her at dinner.

“Oh, I went out to get some food at the mall,” lied Regina. 

Regina carried on lying and having sex for money. She had made over $372. 

“It’s too easy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But things went wrong when Regina slept over a man’s house.

“Shit!” she cried when she woke up the next morning. “Dad’s going to wonder where I am!”

Regina ran back to the motel, only to be confronted by her worrying father. 

“Regina where were you?” he asked. 

“I was staying over at Ashley and Maureen’s house,” lied Regina. 

But her dad knew that she was lying. 

“I just called Mrs Hagan, and she said that you quit over a week ago,” he said.

There was a huge pause. 

“Where did you get the money?” asked her dad.

“I………,” Regina couldn’t think of any more lies.

“REGINA!” snapped her dad. 

“I got it off guys,” she answered feebly.

Her dad was horrified. 

“You did what?”

“I needed money, so I…..,” Regina tried to answer, and she noticed that her dad was getting more and more angry.

“Regina, I can’t believe it!” he shouted.

He also had tears in his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you!” 

Regina felt hurt. All her life, she had been a narcasisst who got away with murder, but now that she wasn’t popular or powerful enough anymore, she actually felt sympathy. Her dad worked his fingers to the bone for her, and she was too selfish to realise this. 

Her dad was heartbroken.

“Regina, I am so disappointed in you.”

He walked to his room and closed the door.

Regina felt sick. This was one of the worst things she had ever done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There is nothing worse than disappointing your parents. When you upset them, they give you the silent treatment, and you just feel bad. Regina’s dad ignored her all day. He just watched TV, not wanting to talk to her.

“Dad, what about dinner?” she asked. 

“Get a take out or something,” he mumbled. 

Regina got a take out, but couldn’t eat it. She felt really bad. 

That night, she went to the bar and sipped on a pint of beer. 

She was down. The worst she ever felt. She didn’t care about being popular anymore, all she wanted was for her father to forgive her. 

But how?

But fortunately for her, a familiar face entered the bar. 

It was Cady Heron and her husband, Aaron Samuels. 

They ordered drinks and sat down. Regina had to talk to them.

“Hey, guys,” she greeted.

Cady and Aaron were stunned. 

“Holy shit, Regina,” said Cady. 

“How are you?” asked Aaron.

“Not so good,” replied Regina.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Regina told Cady and Aaron everything, and they were shocked.

“You haven’t changed,” Aaron told her.

“I want to,” said Regina. “I hate myself so much. My dad didn’t deserve that.”

She began to cry, and Cady put her hand on her shoulder. 

“You can change,” she told her.

“How?” asked a weeping Regina.

“Get your job back and keep it,” explained Cady.

“But I hated that job,” replied Regina. “And I hate the woman who owns it.”

“Mrs Hagan? I love her,” said Cady.

“Goddammit,” replied Regina. 

“What was so bad about it?” asked Aaron.

“It was all dirty…...and I had to touch……. Y’know,” Regina tried to explain.

But Cady and Aaron just looked at her.

“You could just wash your hands afterwards,” said Aaron.

That was an idea Regina never had in the first place.

“Look, life is hard,” said Cady. “You’re going to make a lot of mistakes, a lot of them. But you’re going to learn from them.”

“How do you know all of this?” asked Regina. 

“I’m a psychiatrist,” said Cady.

“Shut up,” replied Regina is disbelief. 

“No, Dr Cadence Samuels, read it and weep,” said Cady as she showed Regina her card. 

“Holy shit,” said an amazed Regina. “How did you become one?”

“As you know, I made a LOT of mistakes in High School,” explained Cady. “I went through Hell and back, but it all turned out well in the end. And I wanted to help people who went through the same troubles as we did. So I went to University and got a degree.”

Regina was feeling a lot better after the hell she went through.

“Thanks doc,” she said to Cady. 

“Don’t worry about the past, worry about the future,” Cady told her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After that meeting, Regina went to the grocer’s and met Mrs Hagan.

“Look who came crawling back,” said the owner with an unsatisfied grin. 

“I want my job back,” said Regina. 

“If you want it back, no whining, no stupid ‘Oh, do you have this in Ireland’ questions…..,” Mrs Hagan began to explain. 

“I don’t care if you beat me with a stick, I want it back,” said a desperate Regina.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” said Mrs Hagan.

“Thank you,” said Regina. 

“Did she just say ‘Thank you’?” asked Ashley in disbelief. 

“Looks like she grew up,” said Maureen. “Good for her.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Regina then went home and told her still angry dad the good news.

“I got my job back.”

Finally, her dad stopped watching TV and looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. And then they hugged. 

They both sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

“Never do anything outrageous ever again,” Dad wept.

“That was the old Regina,” said his daughter. “She’s gone forever. Thank God.”

Regina took down her 2000’s posters and her High School photos and put them in a box. She then put the box in her closet. As she closed the door, she felt a massive weight was lifted off her.

She went to work bright and early at 7.45. She did what she was told and never boasted about her High School popularity. Even Ashley and Maureen didn’t make fun of her. 

Whilst having lunch, Mrs Hagan spoke to Regina.

“I’m actually proud of you Regina,” she said. “You’ve changed. You’ve seen the error of your ways. And you grew up.”

“I learnt from my mistakes,” said Regina. 

“You know, I was a loner at secondary school back in Derry,” explained Mrs Hagan. “I wasn’t popular at all and I was bullied a lot. I hated your kind, the popular ones. But, your kind isn’t too bad, underneath it all.”

“Thanks,” replied Regina feeling great.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, Regina decided to call Gretchen’s office.

“Oh not you AGAIN!” moaned the secretary on the phone. 

“No, I just wanna say to her that I am sorry,” explained Regina. “I acted like a bitch and never apologised for it. Being popular actually sucks when you go through the shit I dad. I’m sorry for everything, Gretchen.”

The secretary on the other end was stunned. 

“I’ll deliver her the message.”

“Thanks,” said Regina as she hung up.

The secretary had recorded the conversation and Gretchen later listened to it. She actually got emotional. That apology was all she ever wanted from Regina. 

Regina also visited Karen’s house. 

“Oh no, honey, call the police,” Karen called to her husband.

“No, I just wanna say that I am sorry for being a bitch,” explained Regina. 

Karen was stunned and just stared at her.

“I’m sorry for everything,” said Regina. 

“Er, okay,” said a confused Karen. 

“Can you forgive me?” asked a tearful Regina. 

“Er, sure,” replied Karen. She was also getting teary.

“Thank you,” said Regina as she hugged her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, Regina was a new woman. She stopped dressing up like a teenager and dressed more like a 30 something would. She still worked at the grocer’s without any complaints, and she was still close with Cady, Gretchen and Karen. 

She also watched Damien’s cooking show, and even supported Janis in her rights.

Life was getting better for Regina George. 

Who knows? Maybe she’ll meet a man, get married and have kids.

Hopefully they won’t be like her as a teenager.

Who knows?

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
